Teme-kun, I lope yu
by CarensLawliet31
Summary: author ga tau harus ngasih summary gimana, tapi intinya tuh naruto dan sasuke adalah murid SMP. naruto selalu nganggep sasuke, si prince charming sekaligus pemilik sekolah itu, rival. tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu,mungkin akan ada perasaan lain. tau deh baca aja sendiri, author bingung. (sasunaru) YAOI OOC GAJE RnR.


WARNING : YAOI GAJE DLL

Pairing :-Sasunaru

-Sasusaku (one-sided)

-Narusaku (one-sided)

AUTHOR'S NOTE :

Di suatu siang yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaat cerah, terlihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang manis tengah duduk menikmati makan siang di belakang sekolah.

Enak sekali bukan ? menikmati makan siang dengan santai,dan tanpa di ganggu siapapun. Menghilangkan stress di kepala karena gangguan dari pelajaran yang sulit, hukuman berturut-turut, dan gebetan yang naksir cowok popular di sekolah.

"haaaaaaah….." terdengar helaan napas dari anak tersebut.

"akhirnya….. aku bisa santai" sambungnya sambil merebahkan diri di hamparan rumput hijau.

Lalu, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Tak lama setelah dia memejamkan matanya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin, membasahi rambut dan perlahan mengalir melewati pipinya.

Dia segera membuka matanya karena terkejut.

"HUWAAAAAAAA !" teriak anak pun bangun dari posisinya. "hah ! siapa yang berani menyiramkuuuu !" teriaknya sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tanganya.

"aku!" ujar seseorang dari belakangnya. Dia pun menengok ke belakang, untuk mencari tahu, siapa pelaku penyiraman yang sangat tidak elit itu.

*emang ada penyiraman yang elit thor ?* *ada kali…*

"ukhhh ! beraninyaaaa !" teriak anak tersebut sambil melihat ke belakang. Dan, saat dia melihat ke belakang, ternyata … "ka… kauuuu ! kau itu orang yang sok popular itu kan !" teriak anak tersebut pada lelaki berambbut raven, dengan mata onix , yang terlihat sangat gagah dan tampat tersebut.

*naru lebih kawaii* *author brisik*

"berisik" sahut orang yang di teriaki itu dengan dingin. "kauuuu ! berani sekali kau ! sudah mengambil sakura, sekarang, bukannya meminta maaf, malah menyiramku !" teriak anak itu, masih dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. "oh,cowok cupu" ujar orang itu dengan santainya."si…siapa yang kau panggil cowok cupu hah ! dasar Teme ! pantat ayaaam !" teriak anak tersebut , yang LAGI-LAGI sangat menghina.

TWITCH muncul perempatan di sekitar dahi lelaki berambut raven tersebut.

"berani sekali kau ! dobe!" balas lelaki tersebut, karena tidak terima di panggil teme oleh anak manis tersebut.

"apa kau bilaaaaaaang ?! aku ini punya nama tahuuuu ! dasar ga sopan !" teriak anak tersebut.

"hn, dobe" sang pria masih memanggil anak tersebut dengan sebutan dobe. Hal itu jelas membuat kesal anak tersebut.

"kubilang, aku punya nama ! teme ! namaku itu, naruto ! dengar ?! uzumaki naruto !" teriak anak itu makin menjadi-jadi.

"ck!"

Di tengah-tengah keributan mereka, muncullah suara yang sangat cempreng, berisik, aneh, bin jelek tersebut.

"Sasuuuuukeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuun~" begitulah bunyi dari suara yang merusak telinga tersebut.

Ternyata, sang pembuat polusi udara tersebut adalah, seorang gadis berjidat lebar, berambut bubblegum yang sangat norak, bermata emerald, daaaaaaan, JELEK.

*author di lindes sakura's FC*

Gomenne, maksud author, cantik. (kalo di liat dari monas pake sedotan lemon yang di sumpel batu) *author di kubur hidup-hidup*

Oke, mari kita lanjut.

Setelah mereka mendengar suara perusak telinga tersebut, mereka pun menengok ke arah dari sumber polusi suara tersebut berasal.

Ekspresi mereka berdua jauh berbeda saat melihat gadis tersebut.

"sa…sakura-chan…"naruto yang sangat manis tersebut blushing karena melihat sumber polusi suara A.K.A. sakura itu.

Sementara pria berambut raven tersebut, dia malah biasa saja.

Sang wanita norak berjalan ke arah pria berambut raven lalu menggelayuti tangannya.

"sasuke-kuuuun~" ujar sang wanita berisik tersebut.

"sedang apa kau di sini ?~" ujar sang wanita berambut norak pada sasuke dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

"nee, sakura-chan untuk apa kau menyukai orang sialan seperti dia ?! dia 'kan resek, jelek, terus nyolotin !" ujar naruto, yang kesal karena sakura lebih memilih sasuke daripada dia.

"ck! Naruto ! tak bisakah kau sopan sedikit ?! dia itu anak dari pemilik sekolah kita baka !" bela sakura.

"uuuuukh ! kau ! teme jelek ! ini semua karena kau ! aku tak peduli, kau anak siapa ! pokoknya, aku membencimuuuu !" teriak naruto yang kesal sambil berlalu pergi.

"ck ! dasar, pengganggu ! ya 'kan sasuke-kun ?" Tanya sakura sambil masih menggelayuti tangan sasuke.

"hn" ujar sasuke yang tak jelas artinya.

SEUSAI ISTIRAHAT…..

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para siswa dan siswi saat naruto melewati mereka. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut menjadi bingung sendiri.

Dia tak pernah mencari masalah dengan anak-anak di sekolah ini, kecuali sasuke. Dia juga tak pernah macam-macam dengan anak-anak di sekolah ini kecuali sasuke.

Dan, dia baru menyadari, bahwa itulah masalahnya ! sasuke ! dia yang menyebabkan naruto menjadi begini.

Padahal, dia baru mencerca sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi, dia sudah begini.

Tapi, naruto tetep kekeuh tak mau minta maaf.

Walaupun, saat itu, sasuke ada di depan naruto. dengan fans-fansnya yang gila dan fanatic tersebut.

Tetap saja, hal itu tak membuat naruto takut.

Naruto malah nekad, maju mendekati sasuke. Tapi, sebelum ia sampai….

"hoi ! naruto ! dasar, jangan Cuma berani ngomongin sasuke-sama doang !" cerca salah satu gadis berambut kuning panjang ,yang bernama yamanaka ino tersebut. "iya ! kamu kira kamu siapa ?! dasar ! ga tahu diri !" tambah seorang gadis lagi, yang bernama conan.

"u….un ! ka….kamu itu, lebih…. Rendah da…dari sa..sasuke-kun ! ker…kerjaan m..mu, jjuga g..gak jelas ! ta…tapi, banyak yyang bi..bilang kamu it..itu, kkerja nnya, g..gak bener !" ujar salah satu gadis pemalu bernama hinata. *kok jadi kayak azis gagap yak ?*

"huh ! dia itu , sih katanya sering keliatan pulang bareng cowok terus tauk ! udah gitu, cowoknya ganti-ganti terus lagi !" ujar sakura. Dan, jelas saja perkataan sakura sangat melukai hati naruto.

Bagaimana tidak ? bayangkan saja ! wanita yag sangat kau puja-puja, menginjak-injak harga dirimu. Terlebih lagi, di depan umum.

"euuuuh dasar , cowok murahaaaan ! kukira, pelacur itu, cewek doang ! ternyata, ada juga yang cowok ! hahaha" sambung anak lainnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin kesal.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Anak-anak yang melihat hal itu malah menyoraki naruto. "huuuuuu ! dasar ! pergi sana !" teriak semua orang.

"sa….sasuke-kun, a…apa ti…tidak apa-apa ? di…dia sepertinya s….sanagat m..marrah" ujar hinata di tengah keributan.

"hn, biarkan saja" sahut sasuke sambil menyeringai. "ini baru permulaan, kepada orang yang telah berani terhadapku." Gumam sasuke.

Lalu, mereka pun bubar dari tempat itu.

Apakah perasaan sasuke pada naruto aka berubah ?

Dan apakah naruto akan terus menyukai sakura ? mari kita saksikan, di episode selanjutnya !

*author sok sinetron*

TBC

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Gomenne kalo pendek dan masih gaje ! tolong kritik nya !

Tolong sarannya ! dan, tolong riviewnyaaaaaaa ! ok ? oh iya ! ini sebenernya, Cuma fic percobaan doang ! tapi, kalau banyak yang suka, author bakal lanjutin dan memperpanjang, plus ngebenerin fic nya… kalo engga, author bakal apus kok ! okeeee ? masukan pilihan kalian lewat rivieeew !

See ya !


End file.
